Many digital circuits or modules require some type of testing to ensure predictable and repeatable performance. Fully-buffered dual inline memory modules (FBDIMMs), such as second generation double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR2 SDRAM) for instance, are tested using a standard interconnect built-in self-test (IBIST). Typical testing includes soldering a motherboard socket to a load board and electrically shorting the pins on the motherboard socket. However, this does not allow for high volume testing and reduces the longevity of the load board, increasing production costs. Improved apparatus and methods for testing memory modules are needed.